1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray beam conditioning device such as a monochromator or an analyzer, and an X-ray analysis apparatus which uses an X-ray beam conditioning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an X-ray beam conditioning device such as a monochromator or an analyzer has been used in X-ray analysis apparatus such as X-ray diffractometer. The monochromator is an X-ray beam conditioning device that is used mainly to perform monochromatization, converting X-rays containing X-rays of different wavelengths to monochromatic X-ray. In most X-ray analysis apparatus, the monochromator is arranged between an X-ray source and a sample (namely, at the upstream side of the sample, with respect to the traveling direction of X-ray).
The analyzer is another type of an X-ray beam conditioning device and used mainly to enhance the angular resolution of X-ray in X-ray analysis apparatuses. In the X-ray analysis apparatus, the analyzer is arranged between the sample and an X-ray detecting means (namely, at the downstream side of the sample, with respect to the traveling direction of X-ray). The analyzer receives, for example, X-ray (e.g., diffracted X-ray, scattered X-ray, reflected X-ray and spectroscopic X-ray) emanating from the sample, and selects X-ray that satisfies predetermined condition of wavelength to emit it to the X-ray detecting means, to thereby enhance the angular resolution of X-ray.
A monochromator of the type shown in FIG. 1A is known in the art. As FIG. 1A shows, two channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b are arranged in an X-ray path X0. Each of the channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b is provided with an angle-controlling mechanism, respectively. To adjust the optical axis, the channel-cut crystal 101b at downstream side is removed and the channel-cut crystal 111a at upstream side is rotated in the direction of arrow A1 and set into alignment with the X-ray path X0. Then, the channel-cut crystal 101b at downstream side is attached and rotated in the direction of arrow A2, thereby achieving the angle adjustment of the channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b. 
A monochromator of another type shown in FIG. 1B is known in the art. As FIG. 1B shows, this monochromator has mechanisms 102a and 102b for moving the channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b, respectively, away from the X-ray path X0. To adjust the optical axis, one of the channel-cut crystals is moved away from the X-ray path X0 as indicated by arrow B1 or B2, and the other channel-cut crystal on the X-ray path X0 is set into alignment with the X-ray path X0.
Still another type of a monochromator shown in FIG. 2 is known in the art. As shown in FIG. 2, axes Xa and Xb for adjusting the angles of the channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b are located apart from the X-ray path X0. When the optical axis of X-ray is being adjusted, each of channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b is greatly rotated around the corresponding axis Xa or Xb, thereby moving the channel-cut crystals 101a and 101b outside of the X-ray path X0. A monochromator of this type is disclosed in, for example, FIG. 1 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 9-049811. In this monochromator, the angle adjustment of channel-cut crystals and the mechanism for retreating the crystals from the X-ray path are both accomplished by rotating the crystals around a common axis.